


Pick-Up Lines Never Sounded So Good

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing Thighs, M/M, Mornings, Steve Loves Sam (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Mmm,” He hums, “Look at you, the definition of man candy, and you’re worth all the cavities.”“Steve, stop.”He doesn't.





	Pick-Up Lines Never Sounded So Good

Steve groans as sleep recedes from him and reaches out, his hand landing on cool sheets instead of Sam’s chest. He opens his eyes just in time to see his boyfriend walk out of the bathroom with nothing more than a white towel around his hips. Steve grins, letting his eyes fall over Sam’s strong chest dusted with hair and the hard earned muscles of his abdomen. 

“Mmm,” He hums, “Look at you, the definition of man candy, and you’re worth all the cavities.” 

Sam scoffs and shakes his head, but the smile that spreads across his face is brighter than the sun. “Steve, stop.”

Steve ignores him and says, “I’ve heard of calling someone a snack, but baby, you are a full course meal.” 

“Do you want me to go back into the bathroom? It sounds like you want me to go back into the bathroom.” 

“Your beauty is why God invented eyeballs, but your booty is why God invented  _ my  _ balls.” 

That one actually shocks a laugh out of Sam and he asks, “How did you just come up with all of those?”

Ever honest Steve answers, “Actually I found that last one when I was looking up dirty pick up lines.” 

Sam squints at him and walks over, sitting next to him on the bed. “Why were you looking up dirty pick up lines?” 

“I thought they’d be funny, and they were. That is one internet search I do  _ not _ regret.” Steve replies, pushing Sam’s towel open and pulling him closer so he can kiss his way up a glorious thigh. 

“You should tell me the full list sometime — all your favorites.” Sam sighs, Steve’s kisses reaching dangerous territory. 

Steve smiles and murmurs against his skin, “Absolutely.” 

 


End file.
